


The Drowning and the Supernova

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Death Threats, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Horny Teenagers, Intimidation, Language, Maulsoka, Near Death, No Romance, Smut, Teen Ahsoka Tano, Teenagers, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, teen maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: [Mind the tags, please!]Canon-universe AU where Maul and Ahsoka are both teens (let's say - 18 and 16) at the service of the Sith Lord or the Jedi Order, respectively.Maul sees Ahsoka from afar for the first time in a club in the downths of Coruscant, where she is sneaking out under disguise, fishing the information for the Order on the 'Sith or a Sith apprentice who had been seen lurking on the lower levels'. She was chosen for this mission since she is relatively new in the Order and has an elevated sense for Dark beings. Of course, she sensed Maul, followed him, and even saw him in action. Still, it was not enough to satisfy her curious mind. Despite the strict rule set by her Masters that stated 'NO interaction', she lured Maul to a face-to-face meeting in the club underground, in one of the private rooms, for visitors of age. Maul sensed her special nature too, but still followed her there... And there they crash...
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	1. The Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul's Part

A rare opportunity to sneak around in the night Coruscant presented itself to Darth-in-a-making – Maul:  
his Master summoned him to the capital for a meeting, to discuss the upcoming mission against the Jedi Order. The meeting wrapped up before midnight and he had time until dusk to have some fun in a big city full of sins. Of course, he clung to this opportunity.  
  
Despite it was not his first time on Coruscant, he had not yet tasted its sinful places. Discos, strip clubs, brothels, casinos, and fight clubs called to him, the numerous temptations they offered irresistible in their allure. He could not resist the urge and went to an underground fight club first, on the lowest levels of Coruscant. There he fought. Hard. No Force. No sabers. No cold weapons. Hand-on-hand combats with the wildest criminals of the capital’s underworld. And he won. Not only he won the fights but also a lot of credits. He was not in a need, but when some extra came in, he was eager to spend it. He went to a night club, booked a V.I.P. lounge with special treatment, and was enjoying the show on the stage. Unprecedented attention from females of all races he received, their playful glances into his direction from beneath the V.I.P. area, pleased him slightly. He felt in control and worthy while sitting above the dancing crowd, observing it with a mask of indifference on his face.

He picked one mirialan girl from the flashy crowd and beckoned her to his couch. She came. This was his first time ever to have a half-naked girl so close to him. Her forms drew his attention, her manners signified that she wanted to get laid. They drank and had a typical nightclub small talk with filthy jokes and flirt. The mirialan leaned to him and touched his tattooed chest, whispering something about the private rooms in the basement… And this was exactly when Maul understood that this is **not** what _he_ wanted. He didn’t seek easy available-at-able prey. He was a hunter. He wanted something much more _elaborate_ and… _exotic_. He kicked the mirialan out of his lounge in a matter of a minute, and went down, to the floor, hunter’s reflexes high, adrenaline and testosterone rushing through the veins. He made a round on the floor between the bouncing bodies. Occasionally, he was pulled by ladies for a short dance. Female touch did strange things to him. It was… arousing as he discovered when one twi'lek rubbed her belly against his groin and fondled his shoulders and neck seductively.

His attention diverted from this twi'lek when he noticed one young togruta with his side sight. He kept dancing with the twi'lek for a disguise, but all his attention was on the caramel-skinned tri'lek girl with striped montrals who was dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Her movements were rather modest, even innocent, but it looked hotter than the striptease on the stage, hotter than anything Maul had ever seen. She had white patterns on her face that glowed in the neon light, as did her white stripes on the lekku. She was well-built, slim, and colorful and… she had a divine smile. Maul was instantly drawn by it. He left the twi’lek and headed towards the caramel-skinned girl with glowing ornaments but halted half-way, unsure. He felt so _strange_ about her. There was _something_ in this female, he could not quite put a finger on. She was _different_ from all others in this place, as if _out of place_. But he considered it a delusion induced by the attraction and moved on. He kept staring at her from behind the bodies, navigating toward her slowly in the shadows.

He was a mere foot away from her, when his path was blocked by a human male. Tall and well-dressed, with styled-up hair and expensive jewels, glittering shoes and a shining sly smile, which made Maul wince his nose and grit his teeth. The nasty concurrent invited the togruta to the bar, offering her a drink, and she accepted.  
Maul’s guts dropped. He had to attempt something… But he had no idea what to do. To come with the fists on the guy won’t do. To poison him – won’t do either. But… he could choke him!  
And that’s what he did – as soon as the guy took a sip of his expensive cocktail, Maul used the Force and choked him slightly. The poor male coughed profoundly and spilled the contents of his mouth onto togruta’s pretty blue dress. He began apologizing compulsively, but the moment was spoiled and she turned away from him.  
  
Her eyes immediately darted in Maul’s direction. She looked right at him, eyes full of surprise.  
Maul got stunned. He froze and began suspecting that the togruta had _sensed_ his signature somehow. But how? _Unless she is a Force-sensitive…_  
 _  
_Togruta excused herself and left for the restrooms. Before disappearing behind the corner, she drew a provocative glance at Maul, blinked her eye, and stepped into the darkness of the arch. Maul almost run across the dance floor, eager to find out whether his hypothesis about her _nature_ was correct and to find out what her provocation meant. Was she _interested_ in him? The thought thrilled Maul to no end, and he was almost trembling with excitement when he reached the spot where she disappeared. But the togruta was no longer there. She left a belt from her blue dress spread on the stairs which lead downstairs, to the private rooms (that the mirialan mentioned).  
Maul picked the ribbon-belt and rushed downstairs without a second thought. While flying down the stairs, he admired his luck and imagined how he will get to be with the pretty togruta in private. He was sure he’ll do **everything** he wants to her – since he _can_. If he can’t talk her into it, he will use the Force… or – just force. Occupied by smutty thoughts, he paid for the entrance to the private zone, not even looking at the price ($$$$). He found the right room intuitively and broke in there without knocking.

And _she_ was there.  
  
In the dim warm light, she looked alluring, only in underwear, her dress thrown on the bed, her pretty body exposed to his sight. His pants were wide enough to hide the onsetting erection, although he was not bothered to hide it. He shut the door and made a step inside. 

The togruta smiled lightly, greeting him, and bent down to open a cold chamber where the drinks were stocked. Her small panties were covering just her core, leaving her caramel ass exposed. She picked a bottle of something and weighed it suggestively. Maul nodded and made a few more steps towards her.

“Could you open this bottle for me, please?” She said in a low voice, outstretching the hand with the bottle to him.

Her voice was soft and pleasant, soothing. The bottle was ice-cold. And Maul needed something cold and soothing right now… He was burning from within… He dropped the belt on the floor and answered:

“Sure!”  
  
He then realized that there was no tool around to open the bottle. But he didn’t hesitate and used the Force yet again to pull the cork out of the bottleneck. He hoped to impress the lady and succeeded.

“Wooh! How did you just do that?” The togruta awed at his trick while accepting the bottle.

“With my fingers. I can do many things with them…”  
  
“I haven’t seen you even move them. Are you a magician of some kind?” She asked and took a sip from the bottle.  
  
“In a way,” Maul said and smirked. He truly was one – his Mother was a powerful Dathomirian witch, and he was her heir. He could wield magic indeed, though, never risked to do it in front of witnesses. It was his big secret.

“Can you show me some other magic tricks?” The girl inquired, obviously interested in his skills.  
  
And the young daredevil could not miss a chance to show off: “I can. But you'll have to show me something in return.”

“Hmm… I guess, I get what you mean…” The togruta said playfully, set the bottle aside, and slid a strap of her bra down the shoulder.

Maul’s world swayed. She did it so shyly yet so seductively… And there was this unspoken challenge in her eyes – he could barely stand it.

“Deal. Look up,” Maul stretched his hand out and focused on his power. He thought of a fight earlier tonight and his rage manifested as sparkles of electricity over his fingers.

A quiet “Wow” came from togruta as she saw the mini-lightnings running across Maul’s hand.  
  
“Your turn!” Maul nearly barked when his lightnings dissipated.  
  
“Alright. You may come closer, horned boy, to see what you want to see properly.”  
  
“I’m not a _boy!_ I'm a zabrak!”  
  
“That doesn’t change the state of the affair – are you even of age?” The girl raised her brow and the corners of her lips twitched - she almost smiled.  
  
“Are you?” He spat in response.  
  
“Ah, let us not go into those irrelevant details. Let’s get started with the _real_ stuff, the one you came for down here,” she diverted the sensitive topic and blushed slightly.  
  
“Can’t wait,” he said but did not step closer.  
  
Something alarmed him in her aura… She was _complex_. Exotic. Hot. Challenging – all he wanted, but yet there was _something_ more to all this… But he was so overwhelmed by her proximity, smell and look, that he ignored his inner alarm, and remained stuck to his spot.  
Since he didn’t approach her – she did. She stepped close to him and picked a strap of her bra with her finger. It fell down her other shoulder. Next, she twisted her hands behind her back, to unlock the bra. Maul’s gaze dropped to her breasts, which were about to become bare. He was dreaming of seeing her mushy forms naked, but all he saw in the next instant was a bright green light accompanied by a familial buzz – a lightsaber blade was bought to his neck.

“Don’t get too excited, Sith!” The togruta squeezed through her teeth and brought the saber closer to his neck. Her gaze changed from playful into zealous in a second.  
  
He felt the heat close to his vital arteries and it made him shiver – she held his life on the edge of her blade. It should have scared him, but it amused him instead, at first, – his momentary amusement was quickly replaced by anger. Anger at himself for being a hormone-driven fool, and at the girl for daring to threaten him like this… Still, he admitted that she did well.

“Don’t get too unabashed, Jedi!”  
  
Maul dropped and was about to reach for his saber but missed a second. The togruta Force-kicked him into his stomach and he fell down on the bed, his occipital horn poking through the coverlet and the mattress. In the next instant, she was straddling him, knees pressing into his wrists, ass bumping into his burning groin.

“You will keep still and answer my questions, and I may let you go out of here in one piece.”

Maul felt his cock throb in his pants as she whispered this, her eyes wide and wild. He felt ashamed and humiliated, being stuck by a little Jedi and unable to resist her as he must because… ( ~~he liked her~~ \- he canceled the thought.)

“Dream big, filthy Jedi brat!” He yelled, gathered all his strength, and pushed her off himself, up, with a Force. He smashed her against the ceiling. She waved her saber, nearly scratching his head when he stood up to Force-drag her across the ceiling and wall to the floor.

“Tell me, did you really think you stand a chance against _me -_ the Sith!?” Maul inflicted Force-pressure on her body, to intimidate her more.

His Force-pressure squeezed the togruta’s lungs and she began gasping for air. The grip on her saber loosened and Maul kicked it out of her hand by hitting it hard with his foot. Next, he lifted her and dropped her onto the floor.

Togruta resisted his Force influence, but she couldn’t set herself free. Maul was on her, straddling her just like she did him a moment ago. His eyes pierced into hers. To his displeasure, he saw no fear in them. Just passion. Just _fire_.  
  
“Now… You will answer _my_ questions, and I _may_ let you go out of here _alive_.”

“You won’t get anything from me!” The girl snapped and spat into his face.

This act of hers triggered a special trigger in Maul… He lost it – he was now determined to teach the nasty Jedi scum a _real_ lesson, to show her what a true Sith is, so she’d remain scared of him forever.  
  
“Actually, I can get whatever I want!” He said confidently and lowered his face close to hers.

She managed to turn her face away. He grabbed her by the chin and pulled it back, to meet his gaze.

“You! Look at me, into my eyes, while…” he ordered and began undoing his belt, “...I will be having your body and mind under my control!”

The togruta kept gazing into his eyes and breathing hard under his body, which was twice larger than hers. He felt powerful and mighty, and this feeling was much more _satisfying_ than anything ever before. He attempted to creep into her mind, but hers was a hard one to crack. She resisted him by building impermeable mental walls. Still, her body was at his mercy. He could beat her, twist her or fuck her, which he intended to do in order to break her mental integrity and find out everything he desired to know about the Jedi Order.

“Do you know, _zabrak_ , that after the intercourse, your signature changes? Your Master will discover what you’ve done and I doubt he’ll be pleased,” the togruta attempted to reason with her oppressor.  
  
 _Good point. If I have her, Sidious will sense the shift, and I will end up tortured… But I can endure it. I need to break her…_

“Your silly pleas won’t help, Jedi bantling,” he hissed and put a hand on her throat. He used his other hand to jerk his dick to rock-hard. When he was ready, he began taking off her panties.

The Jedi girl twerked underneath him, trying to kick him into his back, but he kept pressing her with the Force to the floor, grip firm on her neck. She moaned in protest and yelped when his hand grabbed her knickers and tore them off her ass in one harsh move. She pressed her legs tighter together to prevent him from getting to her core. Maul pressed his knee between her legs and kicked, hitting her inner thighs hard. She cried out:  
  
“Please, stop! I won’t tell the Jedi Order about you!”  
  
“I don’t care about the Order. It'll be gone sooner than you get the audience!”  
  
Her legs parted at the pressure and his knee slipped between them. He pressed his quadriceps to her core and was slightly surprised to find it dipping-wet.

“Are you enjoying it, nerdy thing?”

“Your self-confidence is beyond reasonable,” she hissed.

“I am going to make sure you'll bear the memory of this night for the rest of your life!”

The togruta squinted as he moved his knee against her folds. He slid it across her wet entrance, up and down, hitting her clit and making her moan… Her moan alone was nearly enough to finish him off. It was greatly suppressed but still extremely lustful.  
He tore her bra off. Her breasts were small but beautiful, the nipples were swollen. Maul rolled one in between his fingers, observing how the Jedi arched her back at his touch.

“Please… Stop…” The girl whimpered, arching her white eyebrows and lowering her eyelids.

“I won’t. You deserve pain and you will get it!” Maul spat and squeezed her nipple until she winced in ache.  
  
“No one deserves pain.” She said looking into his eyes.  
  
He squeezed her breast hard. She didn't twitch or wince this time but inhaled sharply. She looked at him, sorrow flashing in her eyes. Maul was taken aback by her reactions and her statement. He didn’t take her words for real – his Master taught him otherwise, thus he must stick to his Master’s ideals – pain is a part of life and everyone must endure it. Or maybe not…  
He looked at the togruta again. She was wincing slightly beneath him since he was stuffing her tough… He confessed to himself, that her pain did not satisfy him as much as her lustful moan, once he moved his knee over her clit again.  
Then he realized that he doesn’t want to see her in pain. Anyone else, but not _her_. He wanted to see her eyes and her lips smiling at him, to hear her voice, not cries; to hear her moans of pleasure, but not protest. He knew that either of these will never happen, and it nearly drove him mad. He grabbed her legs and aligned himself to enter her…  
  
 _Pain it be then!  
  
_ The girl pled him again:  
  
“Have mercy! Please. Please, don’t do it.”

Her words had penetrated his consciousness since they were so, _so_ familiar to him – he had shouted them, voice cracking, a few times when the Master had tortured him for disobedience. He halted.

  
And he was suddenly hit by a vision:

  
  
 _He sees himself laying face down on the ground, in bruises, shattered and in pain, beaten by the Master to near-death.  
He cries_ “Have mercy, please. **Please!** ” _but his Master laughs,_ “Mercy?! There is **no mercy!** ”  
 _and hits him with the lightning until he sees only a white nothingness._

  
  
The vision stopped as abruptly as it had started.

Maul lost the focus and loosened his grip on his victim for a second and this was enough for the young Jedi to react. She shifted and hit his back with her knees, putting all her might into the kick. Maul roared and his backbone cracked as he arched. Next, her nails dug into his triceps. Tears formed in his eye due to the striking pain. But he didn’t submit to it – he used it to fuel him. He grabbed the togruta by the neck and lifted her up from the floor. He pressed her to the wall. What he didn’t expect was – her legs circling his hips and her wet core rubbing against his cock in the next moment. She clung to his hand that was suppressing her neck and dug her nails into his skin on the forearm until he bled. He yelled but did not let go.

She shouted too and wrapped her thighs tighter over his hips. She squeezed him until his balls hurt. Such pain felt divine, in a way, and maddening in another way. Maul thrust his pulsating cock into her lower belly. Her skin was soft and sweaty due to the fight. His tip slid against it, making him moan and lose his breath. He kept pressing his forearm to her neck.  
  
They were skin-to-skin, thrusting against each other, trying to get the upper hand in the so-called fight, but also on an instinct – the carnal desires so characteristic to their age, that were suppressed until today, burst out like lava from the awoken volcano. They couldn’t help but rub against each other until they had forgotten what was the point of their fight… and that they are mortal enemies… and must be killing each other instead of this… But they fell for the forbidden pleasure as if nothing else mattered.

Maul came first. His cock, squeezed between their bodies, exploded, semen gushing over Jedi pubis and lower lips. She gasped and let go of his arm, lowering her hands to wipe his cum off her body. Maul took a moment to come from the high. He saw what she was doing – spreading his sperm over her lower belly – and it provoked another wave of his cum to spill right over her hands. When he felt completely spent, he let go of her neck and grabbed her by the hips. He rubbed her light frame over his abs, her pussy juices mixing up with his sperm. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails poking his skin again, but this time just superficially. Maul shook her body, nearly hitting her cunt against his six-pack. She bit her lip and cried sorely.  
  
When she climaxed, her suppressed for a disguise Force signature unfolded. And it petrified Maul. She felt like a supernova exploding right in his arms. He was stunned and pleased to have her cum because of him. With him. On him…  
When she regained her focus after the high, she blushed so hard, that it could be seen in the dimness of the room.

“You’re so fucked up, Jedi! Look at you – cuming during the fight with the Sith! We’ll take you down when the time comes, like nothing to do,” and he slammed his palm against her lush hip upon finishing his statement.  
  
“We will see to that…” the girl whispered, while still hanging on him, her lube running down the midline of his abs, “I have seen the vision too, you know. It looked like _you_ will be taken down, not _me!_ ”  
  
“Whatever you have seen…”  
  
“Is true. Is it how you are treated in the Sith Order? I wouldn’t stand this,” She commented and slid down his body, her feet meeting the floor. Neither of them had a desire to fight anymore, "How can you allow…"  
  
“Shut it!” He barked and pressed her into the wall, not wishing to let her go. Yet. _Ever,_ in fact.  
  
“What, Sith? The truth hurts?” She glanced into his face and smirked.  
  
Maul stepped back abruptly and attempted to slap her, but she caught his palm before it met her face and resisted.  
  
“You are drowning in the Dark Side… I feel sorry for you,” she said and threw his hand off her.  
  
“And you are a puppet of the Order, which won't save you when the Sith will rise!” Maul said confidently. He lowered his arm, regaining control of himself.  
  
“What had fallen so low, cannot rise.” The togruta said and covered her breasts.  
  
“Join me! And you will be saved,” he stated swiftly, sincerely wishing she would consider his offer. He saw the potential in her. A potential to become his ally and maybe an apprentice in the future…  
  
“I’d rather die…” she spit.  
  
Maul saw in her eyes, that this is an absolute truth. At least at the moment.  
  
“As you wish!” He stated and lit his lightsaber.

The togruta had hers in her hand at ready and lit it up too. And there they fought. Naked, aroused, angry, and convinced in their affiliation veracity.

None had won. They drove each other mad and exhausted but failed to beat the opponent.  
  
They both got out of the club shaken and bruised, but alive. They both rushed to their Masters, to report on the occurrence and prepare to face each other again. Very soon. 

* * *

Maul rushed to the meeting point, barely making it on time to meet his Master.  
  
“You seem concerned, my apprentice. What is it?” Darth Sidious asked him sensing his internal turmoil.  
  
“I had chased a Jedi padawan tonight, Master,” Maul confessed.  
  
“Did you get it?”  
  
“Unfortunately, no.” He dropped his head, “But I will.”  
  
“Then you will be punished severely once we are done since your action might jeopardize my plan!” Sidious hissed and turned his eyes away from his apprentice in disgust.  
  
“I will make it up, Master. I’ll kill her today, I swear!” Maul said resolutely.  
  
“Her? You’ve got beaten by a girl?!” The Master laughed and got convinced once again that Maul is not worth being a Darth. He definitely needs a new apprentice.  
  
Maul breathed heavily and kept quiet. He was ashamed and angry at himself… But he will do everything possible to get to this nasty padawan and finish what he had started…

* * *

“ **Master Skywalker! We all are in great danger!** I have… I’ve seen… The Sith!” Ahsoka started babbling as soon as she got into her Master’s chamber.

“Ahsoka? What happened? Who’s blood is on your hands?!” Anakin was genuinely surprised to see Ahsoka smeared in blood and bruised. The mission was supposed to be a simple ‘go out for the information’ adventure. 

“The Sith’s!” She whispered, her eyes glittering.  
  
“ **What?!** ” Anakin wouldn’t believe this if anyone else had told him such a thing but by looking at his Padawan, he became truly alerted.  
  
“During my undercover mission, I have encountered a Sith apprentice! I swear, Master. He had a red lightsaber with two blades and his eyes… They were glowing and… he was so Dark, so broken, drowning in the Dark creature…”  
  
“I believe you Ahsoka. Sit. Calm down for a minute, I am going for Obi-Wan and you will tell us everything that happened tonight in order. Alright?”  
  
“But Master! There is **no** time! The Sith are planning something against us!”  
  
“Surely, the Order would know if it was so.”  
  
“He told me…”  
  
“ **Ahsoka!** Calm yourself down! I will be back here with Obi-Wan and we will hear you out. Just relax for now. Have some water.”  
  
Ahsoka had shut her mouth and puffed her lips. Skyguy would never listen to her and always needed to consult Obi-Was for some reason! It annoyed her a lot, but she couldn’t do anything right now. She landed on his bed and prepared to wait for him.  
  
A minute passed by since Anakin left the chamber when the alarms on the Jedi Temple towers went on…  
  
Ahsoka knew _who_ was coming after them and her heart sank…

* * *


	2. The Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's Part

A highly discrete mission was entrusted to Jedi-in-a making – Ahsoka Tano:  
Rumors about the Sith lurking in the lower levels of Coruscant had reached and alerted the Jedi Order. The information was vague and imprecise, thus a reconnaissance was needed. To avoid unnecessary attention and disclosure to the enemy, Ahsoka was chosen since she was new at the Temple and possessed an ‘extra sense’ for the Dark beings. She was not ready to face the Sith, of course, but that was not required. Her mission was intended to be an observatory event. Despite the strict order from the Jedi Council and her Master personally to avoid the proximity and, for Force' sake, interaction with the Sith, she decided to study the enemy as close as possible.

She sensed the darkling as soon as she reached the lower levels and he was… so _different_ from any Force-user she had ever encountered. He was _special_. _Wild_. Her curiosity got fuelled and she followed his Force signature. Its traces led her into an underground fight club. There she saw him – an exotic red-skinned male with a crown of horns, tattoos all over his body and savage glare - combating humans and exots. She was impressed by his skills. It took him a few seconds sometimes to bring the opponent down. What she also noted was that he didn’t use the Force. His signature was suppressed greatly (as was hers). She watched him win battle after battle and gain tons of credits. Despite the tiny satisfaction from the win, Ahsoka sensed enormous rage and thirst for more adventure radiating from him. And he went on to satisfy his raging feelings in another sinful place – a night club.

Ahsoka followed him. There he had booked a V.I.P. lounge, and sat there alone for a long time, gazing at the crowd and the stage indifferently. At some point, he had beckoned a lady to his sofa, but as soon as she touched him, he kicked her out. This hinted, that the Sith had a special taste for females - obvious tackles were not his kink. The curiosity took the best of Ahsoka and she decided to test out his preferences. She had gone into the midst of the dancing crowd (where the horned darkling also headed) and began inflicting the desire to dance and flirt with him onto different females through the Force. She was careful to keep her presence disguised. She did it for fun more than for information gathering – just to see how the young Sith would react to carnal imposures.

And he reacted. She sensed his raising desire through the Force despite he was obscuring it. The peak of it approached when he bounced into one pretty twi'lek, who dared to fondle with him quite intimately. While observing this, Ahsoka suddenly felt… jealous. She knew this was utter nonsense, and she had gone too far with her game, but she wanted to get closer to the zabrak and have his lustful gaze on her, to sense his burning desire on her skin, to get his undivided attention. She went to the middle of the dance floor, to the hotspot under the neons and flashlight, where she would be seen by everyone in the place. She pulled out some seductive moves, feeling slightly ashamed for not being capable of doing anything sexy, like the girls on the stage for example, but she persisted.

Her efforts were rewarded soon – she felt his gaze on her body. His attention stroke her like a lightning. She instantly felt hot, exposed, targeted… The zabrak was keenly interested in her, she could sense it. He began approaching her. Ahsoka could not help the panic rising in her chest (or were they ‘butterflies in the stomach’ – she couldn’t say). What she had realized - she wasn’t ready to confront him. She didn’t know what to say or do once he comes around… Her heartbeat sped up to the maximum possible, when she felt him behind her back, a mere foot away, nearly reaching out to her.

To her great relief, a human male blocked his path. He invited her for a drink, and Ahsoka accepted without hesitation. She needed something cooling right now. When she took off to the bar with the posh male, she felt the Sith’s great disappointment and anger rushing over his essence. She suspected he would attempt something, to gain her attention, and preyed it won’t harm her companion. Well… It was not harmful, but unpleasant – the companion choked on the sweet-smelling cocktail as if swallowing some toxic buzz and sprayed it all over Ahsoka’s dress. He blushed and began apologizing, but her dress was spoiled, as were his pants and the jacket. Ahsoka felt a rush of dark energy just before it happened and looked in the direction of the source – the zabrak… He stood in the shade and drilled her with a gaze, that was rather terrifying. Ahsoka looked into his eyes and distinguished a weak yellowish glow in his irises. She found it… fascinating.

He looked at her plainly, unmoving. Probably, he didn’t know what to do in such instances. Thus, Ahsoka had to act. She excused herself and left for the restrooms. Before disappearing behind the corner, she drew a provocative glance at him, blinked the eye, and hid in the darkness of the arch. Once there, alone, she took a few deep breaths to calm her body and soul. It didn’t help – she was burning from within.  
  
The zabrak rushed after her like after a long-desired prey and was getting closer by the second. Ahsoka couldn’t think of anything better than rush downstairs, into the private area, where she could… She would… She didn’t know what she was going to do there with him, she confessed, and entered the first available suite.  
  
She took her soaked dress off and had a brief moment alone before the darkling broke into the suit and shut the door after himself. There was a moment of complete silence in the room, after which he softly stepped further inside. In the dim warm light, he looked gorgeous. His wide black robes and a wide leather belt around the waist made him look bigger than he was. He was tall, and muscular, as Ahsoka had seen before, on the ring, his composure overly-tense. He was breathing heavily, gazing at her, not knowing how to start the conversation.  
  
Ahsoka took the matter into her hands: she took a bottle of wine from the cooler and suggested with the gesture that they have some of it. The zabrak nodded in agreement.

“Could you open this bottle for me, please?” She asked him nicely, trying to keep her voice soft, applying great effort to avoid trembling.  
  
“Sure!” The tattooed man agreed and grabbed the bottle from her hand harshly.  
  
He considered for a moment how to open it, and used the Force to do it. Ahsoka decided to play surprise and express her impression by saying:

“Wooh! How did you just do that?” She accepted the bottle back and looked at his face. He looked tense.

“With my fingers. I can do many things with them…” the zabrak stated and squeezed his fingers into fists.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t want him to be tense. She wished to talk, to get to know more about him, more of his skills, thus she continued her line:  
  
“I haven’t seen you even move them. Are you a magician of some kind?” She inquired and took a sip from the bottle. The alcohol burned her throat, but she didn’t wince, preserving a friendly look.   
  
“In a way,” her companion said and pulled out a twisted smile. His features relaxed a bit thereafter.

“Can you show me some other magic tricks?” She asked him, seeing that skills demonstration in order to impress her satisfies him somewhat.

“I can. But you'll have to show me something in return.” She heard from him and it made her worried – the only thing she could show him was… her body, or _her skills_ , which she wouldn’t dare exhibiting. She realized that the situation was getting out of control. She knew she must be thinking of ways of escape but her brain refused to think of anything else but _him_.   
  
“Hmm… I guess, I get what you mean…” she said playfully, placed the bottle on the table, and slid a strap of her bra down the shoulder slowly. She looked him in the eye while doing this, challenging him, provoking, despite knowing that this is all wrong and she must leave. Immediately. But her crave for his burning gaze on her and his undisguised interest were distorting her mind.

“Deal. Look up,” the zabrak stretched his hand out and focused - Ahsoka saw tiny lightnings dance across his finger and palm.

“Wow!” She gasped, now being _truly_ impressed by his Sith skill - to produce the Force-lightning. She had never seen anything alike but heard the stories…  
  
“Your turn!” He barked once the show was over and it brought Ahsoka to her senses.  
  
She managed to weigh an escape scenario and resolved that she would have to use the Force to get free. Her mission was failing. She felt ashamed to fail so pitifully, getting distracted by the enemy so much… But she couldn’t quench the attraction that burned between them and provoked them to act brainlessly.  
  
“Alright. You may come closer, horned boy, to see what you want to see properly.” She lured him closer, to get a proper final glimpse of his face and eyes... And act.  
  
“I’m not a _boy!_ I'm a **zabrak**!” He said a bit irritated.  
  
“That doesn’t change the state of the affair – are you even of age?” She raised her brow and smirked, suspecting, that he was as old as her, or maybe a couple of years older.  
  
“Are _you_?” He spat in response.  
  
“Ah, let us not go into those irrelevant details. Let’s get started with the _real_ stuff, the one you came for down here.” She threw a meaningful glance at him and blushed under his tempting gaze.  
  
“Can’t wait,” he stated but remained stuck to his spot, unsure.  
  
Ahsoka shortened the distance between them and pulled the other strap of her bra down her shoulder. She then twisted her hands behind her back and summoned her lightsaber, which was hidden in her boot. She did not undo her bra, but swayed her hand quickly and brought the saber to his neck.

“Don’t get too excited, Sith!” She hissed and brought the light blade close to his carotid.  
  
The threat did not produce the desired effect at first. The zabrak didn’t even twitch. His gaze full of awe and surprise remained fixed on her. But once the reality sunk into his head, he suddenly became pissed. His signature began pulsating with hatred and disappointment.

“Don’t get too unabashed, Jedi!” He dropped and was about to reach for his saber.

But Ahsoka had predicted it and Force-kicked him into the solar plexus. He fell on the bed and she straddled him in the next instant. She pressed her knees into his palms and used the Force to hold him in place. Her hips thrust against his groin and she felt his arousal through the fabric. She felt uneasy but kept her butt pressed into his erection as if she didn’t care it was there. Her actions distracted the young Sith enough - he didn’t even resist properly, letting her straddle him and rub against his manhood for another moment. Ahsoka attempted an interrogation:

“You will keep still and answer my questions, and I may let you go out of here in one piece,” she threatened him, but it didn’t sound a threat in the slightest. Her voice was trembling, as were her hands.

She perceived his cock throb below her butt as she voiced the ‘threat’. She didn’t have enough focus to dig into his mind and felt totally helpless without any back-up. She retracted her pressure a bit, realizing that her mission is failed and she won’t get out of here intact. Her weakness was instantly used against her by the Sith, who yelled:  
  
“Dream big, filthy Jedi brat!” and smashed her against the ceiling with the Force.  
  
She waved her saber, attempting to get him, but missed. The Sith drag her across the ceiling and the wall and continued his attack.

“Tell me, did you really think you stand a chance against _me -_ the Sith!?”  
  
She felt enormous pressure on her body as if being squeezed by a wall. She gasped for air, her vision blurring due to lack of respiratory volume, her grip on the saber loosening. In the next moment, she received a kick into her arm which made her drop her weapon. She cursed for being so unprepared and weak… Next, she was dropped to the floor, her montrals meeting the hard surface with a splash. The pain helped her to get back into focus and she attempted to resist his influence. In vain - he was much bigger, stronger, and angrier. Eerie emotions fuelled him and made him unbeatable. Nonetheless, Ashoka was not going to give up. She stared into his eyes resolutely, ready to fight to the death.  
  
“Now… You will answer _my_ questions, and I _may_ let you go out of here _alive_.” The Sith said and she instantly retorted:

“You won’t get anything from me!”  
  
His arrogance and violence triggered something inside her and she spat into his face, putting all her disgust with the Dark Side into it. She wanted to show him, that she is not afraid and won’t be intimidated by his temper.  
  
“Actually, I can get whatever I want!” She heard him murmuring.  
  
The way he voiced it was supposed to be spooky, but it… aroused her instead. She turned her face away from him, although his Force-grip was strong, to avoid exposing such a shameful reaction to a threat. He grabbed her by the chin coarsely and pulled her head back, to meet his gaze.

“You look at _me_ , into my eyes, while I will be having your body and mind under _my_ control!” He said while undoing his belt.

Ahsoka felt doomed. She prayed to the Force to save her from the shameful instance of being taken by the enemy in a sinful place like this. While the zabrak was struggling with his belt, his hands shaking with anticipation, he also attempted to penetrate her mind. Ahsoka was trained to resist such an influence and did well to protect herself. This maddened her violator and he roared glottaly, swallowing his misfortune. His cock was out of his pants and he was stroking it to full erection.   
Ahsoka took an attempt to reason with him, while he was enjoying palpating himself:

“Do you know, _zabrak_ , that after the intercourse, your signature changes? Your Master will discover what you’ve done and I doubt he’ll be pleased.”

“Your silly pleas won’t help, Jedi bantling,” was the answer and the grip on her throat intensified.

Ahsoka felt how his greedy hand went down her belly, scratching the skin, and pulled her knickers. The most shameful part of it was that her core was wet and he was about to discover it. She clasped her thighs to prevent him from touching her there, but he was unstoppable - he pressed his knee between her legs and kicked, hitting her inner thighs roughly. Her legs parted and she cried:  
  
“Please, stop! I won’t tell the Jedi Order about you!”  
  
“I don’t care about the Order. It'll be gone sooner than you get the audience!”  
  
She felt how his quadriceps pressed to her wet folds and cursed her body for reacting in this way. She couldn’t help it – her carnal instincts took over – she craved the pressure down there. Miraculously, she found willpower not to rub against his leg or moan like a dirty slut begging for fuck.

“Are you enjoying it, nerdy thing?” He asked, crediting himself for invoking such a state of hers.

She couldn’t help but wonder whether she should blame _him_ or the long suppression of her carnal desires…

“Your self-confidence is beyond reasonable,” she snipped.

“I am going to make sure you'll bear the memory of this night for the rest of your life!”

His knee slid along her wet entrance, up and down, hitting her clit and making her moan. She did her best to suppress the sound of her voice, but it turned out extremely lustful instead. When he tore off her bra and rolled her sensitized nipple between his fingers, she couldn’t even moan. She nearly swallowed her tongue and arched her back involuntarily. It felt so intense and good… She had never felt this way while pleasing herself.

“Please… Stop…” She squeezed out, despite wanting to shout _“Please, more!”_

“I won’t. You deserve pain and you will get it!”  
  
And he squeezed her nipple hard, until it ached. She endured the pain and addressed him: “No one deserves pain.”  
  
His expression signified that he didn’t agree with her statement or didn’t take it seriously. He kept kneading her breasts and teasing the nipples. She held up the moans, but couldn’t help inhaling convulsively. The pleasure his touch invoked was immense, despite the harshness of his actions. She blamed her long abstention for this… but could not deny – the zabrak was hot, no, he was an incarnation of sex – he smelled sex, emanated desire, and looked ready to tear her apart…  
  
Ahsoka studied him closely and detected a shadow of doubt in his eyes. She sensed that he was a virgin – his signature was not the one of a mature male. He was untouched. As was she. She had never wished herself such a _first time_ , neither she wanted him to have it this way.

His hand slid over her lower lips and he prepared to enter her, but hesitated, probably figuring out the best way to do it. Despite being wet, her cunt was very tiny and tight. By looking at his size she doubted it will fit in at all. And if it will - the pain will be enormous. She took her last attempt to prevent the intercourse and begged:  
  
“Have mercy! Please. Please, don’t do it.”  
  
  
He halted and then shuddered. Ahsoka felt the Force surrounding them in a cocoon and a vision occupied her sight:

  
 _She saw him lying face down on the ground, in bruises, shattered and in pain, beaten by his Master to near-death._ _  
He cried_ “Have mercy, please. **Please!** ” _but his Master laughed,_ “Mercy?! There is **no mercy!** ”  
 _and hit him with the lightning until he fainted._

  
The vision stopped as abruptly as it had started.  
  


Ahsoka was shocked by the scene and the cruelty of the other Sith, as she concluded, his Master. Her heart constricted and she felt sincerely sorry for the Dark being who was trying to oppress her since he thought it was fine to do so with others, to cause pain, to manipulate and use others for the sake of fuelling one’s self-esteem.  
  
The vision affected the zabrak and he loosened his Force-grip on her body. She had no choice but to kick him and scratch his triceps with her nails. To her misfortune the pain did not distract him, it only fed him. He lifted her from the floor by the neck and smashed her against the wall. She yelped, feeling a deadly grip on her neck. Her lower body was still free and she undertook an unabashed move – she wrapped her legs around his groin and rubbed her wet core against his erect cock. The sensation she received was breathtaking. On an instinct, she clung to his hand that was suppressing her neck and dug the nails into his forearm. He bled and yelled but did not let go of her.  
  
She also cried and wrapped her legs around his hips forcefully, squeezing his cock and balls between her core and his pubis. She felt his cock jerk between her folds, the tip sliding across the tight entrance, but it didn’t penetrate her. She slid a bit down and his cock rubbed against the sweaty skin of her lower belly. He trembled and thrust into her body harder, still pressurizing her neck till stars in the back of her eyes.  
  
They were skin-to-skin, thrusting against each other, trying to get the upper hand in the so-called fight. They did it furiously and explicitly, not caring for the reality where they were enemies, who were never supposed to interact in this way. But the forbidden pleasure was known to be much more enjoyable than following the rules. They both knew it and both succumbed to it.

The zabrak tensed, his body began shaking involuntarily. He tried to control his breathing but was suffocating with pleasure. After a few zealous thrusts, he yawled through his teeth and came. His hot sperm gushed onto her pubis and squirted over her pussy.

Ahsoka reached out to clean it off her folds, but due to their position, it looked as she is spreading it over her belly. The zabrak moaned at the sight and another portion of sperm squirted on her hands. Ahsoka didn’t see it, but the texture and the smell of his cum on her hands made her horny to no end.

She felt him relaxing his grip on her neck, and for a second thought that he would let her go. Instead, the zabrak grabbed her by the hips, while still pressing her into the wall by the shoulder blades and began thrusting her cunt against his abs. She dipped with the juices, felt how the sperm is being smeared over her folds, felt his steel-hard grip on her hips, and lost it… She was no longer capable of thinking of the mission or disguise. She only saw him, his glowing eyes, and was imbued in his lust and need. He wanted her to cum… She held on to his neck and let him shake and bounce her body on his, letting go of her constraints.

She felt the climax approaching and squinted. She bit her lip and cried sorely when her core constricted before she reached the peak. When she did – her sight went blank for a moment. She felt her signature unfold and explode, and she could not do anything about it. She knew it will hit the Sith and he might not like it, but she also _wanted_ him to feel her Light. When her climax subsided, she kept clinging to her enemy as if he was her lover, legs trembling, feeling disheveled and humiliated.

“You’re so fucked up, Jedi! Look at you – _cuming_ during the fight with the Sith! We’ll take you down when the time comes, like nothing to do,” her enemy said and gave her a snazzy slap on the hip. It was sore and she noted, for the first time, that pain correlates with pleasure for her during intimacy – her cunt constricted as his palm met her hip.  
  
“We will see to that…” she whispered, “I have seen the vision too, you know. It looked like _you_ will be taken down, not _me!_ ”  
  
“Whatever you have seen…”  
  
“Is true. Is it how you are treated in the Sith Order? I wouldn’t stand this,” she commented and slid down his hot body, putting her feet on the floor. She had no desire to fight anymore, but hoped to talk to him, "How can you allow…"  
  
“Shut it!” He barked and pressed her into the wall, not wishing to fall for personal conversations.  
  
“What, Sith? The truth hurts?” She glanced into his face and smirked. He was overreacting like a child.  
  
He stepped back abruptly and attempted to slap her, but she caught his palm and held it away from her face.  
  
“You are drowning in the Dark Side… I feel sorry for you,” she said and pushed his hand away. She meant what she said.  
  
“And you are a puppet of the Order, which won't save you when the Sith will rise!” The zabrak proclaimed.  
  
“What had fallen so low, cannot rise.” She said and covered her tits.   
  
“Join me! And you will be saved,” he suddenly exclaimed and looked at her, eyes full of hope.  
  
Ahsoka could not believe he had actually proposed it to her, to a Jedi Padawan…  
  
 _Did he truly hope for an alliance?! After all…? Even if so, his motives are eerie for sure...  
_  
“I’d rather die…” she spit, convinced in his sinister intentions.  
  
Sorrow flashed in his pupils and he grabbed his lightsaber, “As you wish!” He said and ignited the red blades.

The fight that followed was the hardest Ahsoka had ever been through. Not only because he was a strong opponent, but also because she was conflicted about him. Her inner turmoil exhausted her not less than his endless breakless strikes he doused her with. They smashed everything in the private room into dust. The bed, the table, the mirror - everything was shredded into pieces.

Somehow Ahsoka managed to snatch the door out and smash it into him. That gave her a few seconds which she used to retreat. She ran for her life, not looking back, away from the cursed place, away from the Sith apprentice. She remained naked all this time, but it didn’t shame her even by the tenth as compared to the memory of her encounter with the golden-eyed zabrak.

She knew they will meet again and the Sith apprentice will attempt to finish what he had started… But she’ll be prepared to face him.  
  
She ran to the Temple, eager to alert the Jedi Order of the threat, and prayed Anakin would never find out what she had been through tonight.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Dr. Auntie @ discord.  
> Thank you for the idea! I hope there is a drop of a teen spirit in this work (I can hardly remember my teens now {hehe}, thus it was pretty hard to imagine how the characters would be as teens, especially Maul).


End file.
